Radiolabeled alpha amanitin is being used to quantitate alpha amanitin binding proteins (RNA polymerase type 2) in normal and infected cells. The behavior of the radiolabeled complex will be investigated using ion exchange chromatography to determine whether alterations in RNA polymerase have occurred as a consequence of viral infection.